The installation of a bathroom fixture, such as a sink and a faucet, is normally a job for a plumber. However, if the faucet is electrically operated by a system comprising a solenoid valve, a sensor responsive to the infra-red radiation of a person, and a control means, then an electrician would be needed to install the electrical components of the system, thereby resulting in increased cost and time which are normally not incurred in a standard sink and faucet installation. Typically, the plumber would perform the traditional plumber's tasks, such as setting the sink, connecting it to a waste line, connecting the faucet to a supply line and installing the plumbing side of the solenoid valve in the supply line. The electrician would perform the traditional electrician's work which includes wiring up a control box, and connecting the electrical side of the solenoid valve and the sensor to the control box.
Aside from the added expense of an electrician, the present division of work among the various trades make for some inefficiency in completing a job. For instance, after a plumber has completed his work, it may take an electrician some time before he can perform his part of the work if he happens to be occupied with another job when the plumber finishes his work. A delay in completing the job is therefore incurred.
If one of the components of the system, such as the solenoid valve, should fail, then the plumber would require the electrician to disconnect the power supply and, after installing the new unit in the water line, would again need the electrician to hook up the electrical portion of the valve to the control box. Thus, the added cost of an electrician is involved in doing the replacement job. If the electrician is not immediately available, a delay is added to an otherwise simple job.
In view of the foregoing, there is therefore a need for a modular system, a substantial portion of which can be installed by a plumber and which requires minimum work from an electrician, thereby reducing the cost and time incurred in the installation of the system or in the replacement of some of its components.